This invention relates to illuminated selector switches and, more particularly, to a selector switch characterized by a rotatable operator knob having two spaced translucent portions and a stationary lamp shield having an aperture for directing light selectively through the colored translucent portions of the knob in correspondence to the operating positions of the knob.
Typically, selector switches are illuminated by a single lamp to distinguish only between ON or OFF positions of the switch. Still others employ more costly construction using two lamps for use with either one or two selector switch operators to indicate by separate color designations more than one operative switch position. Representative prior art of the illuminated ON or OFF position of the selector switch includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,393, and representative prior art of the two-color illuminated switch includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,552.
However, all of the known selector switches lack the efficient construction of the present invention which utilizes a single selector switch operator and a single lamp to provide a different color light indication for each of two switch positions.